Not a Biter
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: Alternate Universe: "He kissed her. And surprisingly, she did not bite." a series of drabbles, all not in order CarlxSophia ZombieSophia
1. Not a Biter

**Not a Biter**

Nimble fingers caressed his flushed cheeks, tracing downwards to parted lips. The exchange of deep and intense gazes shared between them. Reaching up to touch the birdlike shoulders, he gained a shudder in response from her and kept his eyes transfixed onto her milky white ones, no longer the pretty emeralds they were before. Her skin no longer the bright shade full of life and energy but now a blotchy pale color, a stain of red running down the side from where she had been bitten. String dust colored hair fell over sunken cheeks. The dots across her cheek gave the impression of freckles upon her face.

He leaned in, never taking his eyes off of hers and she leaned in as well.

Perhaps he was mad or had a suicidal intent. Maybe he just didn't care.

Whatever the reason, he kissed her.

And surprisingly, she did not bite.


	2. She Spoke

**She Spoke**

Small ankles appeared from the shadows. The most noticeable thing that drew the attention of every eye to the entrance of the barn, coming forth into the sunlight and stumbling amongst the fallen fray, milky eyes focused on the people in front of her. A growl emitting from deep within her throat, small hands reaching out towards them, stepping on whatever was on the ground, never once looking down; she had eyes only for them.

None of them stepped forward.

Only one did.

And he looked at her.

That look made her undead heart twist painfully than the hunger within her very being. That is what woke her up and the heavy cloud of the lust for living flesh lifted.

She was Sophia again.

A gun was raised at her, the silvery weapon taking up her vision. A click echoed throughout the air, seeming to ring loud and clear enough to draw walkers to this area.

And then, she spoke.

"Mmmm….M-mr….Riiiiiiiick…k…."

Pale blue eyes widen in shock.

The shot never came.


	3. Never Eat Dead Flesh

**Never Eat Dead Flesh**

The small horde came mercilessly down to the survivors. Their growls and shrieks setting a cold chill of terror into the hearts while their hungry milky eyes stared deep into the souls, gnashing their teeth in want to sink it onto living flesh and taste the addictive drink of red. Did not matter who they caught within their claws or what morals they once shared in life. All they knew was the hunger.

The agonizing hunger to fill their bellies and satisfy their needs, a hunger that shall haunt them forever in their undead lives until there is nothing more living to feast upon. For the dead are always hungry for life. But never shall they fill themselves with Death. For they have already tasted it and do not wish to know of it again.

So, when she leaped forth, a shriek emitting from her throat, baring her teeth and sinking it deep into the rotting flesh, there was a revolting feeling deep within her soul. Shuddering and growling, ripping her head away with a gunk in her mouth. The undead froze.

"S…Sophia!" a woman's cry came from below.

Grabbing a hold of the walker's head, she thrust as hard as her thin arms could into the back of his head. He fell forward, a groan escaping his mouth before finally put into the dark embrace of Death at last.

He never arose again.

Spitting and gagging from the taste within her mouth, milky eyes looked down at the woman at her feet. Blood dripping from her mouth and nimble fingers curled around the handle of the knife. A groan came from her.

"Mahhh…mahhh…."

Turning, Sophia stabbed another walker in the head, another of her kind.

None shot at the little zombie girl during the fight.

For she had took a bite out of Death once again….

And it was all for them…


	4. Ashes to Ashes, Hidden Sweetness

**Ashes to Ashes, Hidden Sweetness**

She titled her head up and stared up at the moon. Lying still on the grass, pale skin washed over with silver light came upon her form. An emotionless expression on her face as she lied there, admiring the beauty of the night. Not minding at all when another came to lie next to her, looking up at the sky as well with a soft smile on his face. After a minute, he looked to her and shifted to his side, reaching over and grasped her hand.

"Sophia…" he whispered softly, gaining her attention. She turned to him and a crooked, awkward smile appeared on her face (as much as an undead girl could manage) She stared blankly when he sat up, stuck his hand in his pocket, and stuck out a chocolate bar to her.

"Happy late Birthday!" he smiled.

She stared, slowly sitting up from her place and gazed down at the bar.

Then, she reached out and took it out of his hands. Struggling for a moment to unwrap it before giving her whole attention on the cocoa sweet, recognizing the brand of chocolate it was. A Willy Wonka Bar, her favorite…

Bringing the sweet up to her lips, she bit down hesitantly and chewed.

Tears sprung from her milky eyes.

"Ash…noooot….sweeeeet….oooonly…a-ash…" she whispered.

He gazed sorrowfully at her.

"I'm sorry…"

She cried on his shoulder, the chocolate bar forgotten. She couldn't enjoy it as she once had before. It was nothing but ashes in her mouth. It was food for the living. Not food for the Dead. Should the Dead try to eat food of the living, it will be nothing but ashes to their mouth. It is no wonder they don't eat the food the living do, for it brings nothing more but despair to them.

But, for a moment, she thought she tasted the rich, sweetness of the chocolate.

And that only made her heart ache more.


End file.
